Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by Sirius Amore
Summary: Yes I know there are a lot of these but please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
BY: Sirius Amore  
  
CH. 1 A New Beginning  
  
"No! Stupefy!" a woman's voice called out as red sparks flew from her wand and missed the target.  
  
"Stupid girl. Don't you know that no simple spell can work on me? Avarda Kedavra!" cried out the voice of Voldermort.  
  
Harry Potter's eyes flew open and he was covered in a cold sweat. He look outside his window and saw five owls, all bearing letters, outside of it. He took the letters and opened up each one at a time. The first one that he read was bearing the crest of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Due to recent difficulties, Hogwart's students will be returning to school at various times. To those who receive this letter will be leaving tomorrow at 10 p.m. This should give you enough time to buy your new school supplies.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
5th year books: Level 5 Transfiguration  
  
Level 5 spells  
  
Level 5 potions  
  
Beginning Human Transfiguration  
  
Dark Creatures and Dark Spells  
  
Harry grabbed the next letter and when he opened it he knew immediately who it was from.  
  
Harry,  
  
Harry smiled recognizing Hagrid's scrawl.  
  
Don't yeh worry 'bout anything. Remember Hogwarts is the safest place for yeh. I got yeh a present for the birthday. Can' wait for tomorrow.  
  
Hagrid  
  
  
  
Harry opened up the small package that Hagrid sent, which was filled with a small locket. He read the front of it and it said 'Lily'. When he opened it he saw a picture of his mum and dad.  
  
Next Harry noticed Pig, his best friend Ron's owl, flying around and he snatched the letter from him.  
  
Harry,  
  
The Ministry is loaning us a couple of cars, so at 9:00 p.m. we're coming to pick you up. Hermionie is coming to. She said she had a great time in Bulgaria and got you a great present.  
  
Ron  
  
Ron's package was some jokes and tricks that Ron had helped Fred and George come up with. One was dedicated to Cedric and was called 'Cedric's Chocolate Snaps- edible Exploding Snaps'.  
  
Harry's own owl, Hedwig also was bearing a letter which he opened next.  
  
Harry!  
  
How are you doing? Have you started to study for the O.W.L.S. yet? Victor says "Hi" and asked me to give you this. Guess what? I'm a prefect. See you tomorrow at 9.  
  
Hermionie  
  
Harry opened his gift and saw that Hermionie and Victor had chipped in to not only get him a subscription to Daily Planet but also to a Quidditch magazine, Seeker, Keepers, Beaters, and Chasers.  
  
Finally an unknown owl came up too him and Harry had a hope beyond all hopes on who it was from.  
  
Harry,  
  
I will be at your house tomorrow at 9 in the morning. I'm coming with you to Diagon Alley, as well as spending the year at Hogwarts with you. Be ready at 9.  
  
Sirius  
  
Sirius had sent Harry a brand new watch that had a setting to see where Sirius, Remus, and Harry himself were. Harry driffted into a peaceful sleep, anxious to see Sirius and his friends as well as leave the Dursleys a month earlier.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Harry ran downstairs to the discomfort of his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He quickly ate his grapefruit quarter before running to the refrigerator.  
  
"Going to get my school supplies with my godfather." Harry said as he grabbed some meat and ran out nearly colliding with a large, black dog. "Sorry Sirius." Harry spoke placing the food in front of him.  
  
After Sirius had eaten, he and Harry set off to Diagon Alley. After walking for quite a while, Harry called for the Knight Bus to take them the rest of the way. When they got off they quickly traveled through the Leaky Cauldron to the heart of Diagon Alley. After a quick stop at Gringorts, Harry bought his schoolbooks and more potion ingredients. They then took a taxi back to the Dursleys and Harry packed all off his school supplies. He then had a while to wait for the Weasleys and Hermionie to come.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing with your school supplies down here?" demanded Uncle Vernon.  
  
"School is starting a month earlier this year." Harry quickly replied.  
  
Sirius came down the stairs causing Dudley to announce that there was a dog in the house.  
  
"Ahh! Whose is that?" shrieked Aunt Petunia.  
  
"He's mine. He'll be coming to school with me. It was a present from my godfather. I do not think that Sirius would be happy if he knew that I had to return his present." Harry replied trying to keep a straight face.  
  
They sat in silence while waiting for Ron, his family, and Hermionie. When they came Ron and Hermionie helped Harry take his trunk to the car. Sirius jumped in and Mrs. Weasley jumped slightly at the sight of him.  
  
"That's, that's…" she started to cry out.  
  
"Harry's dog." Ron quickly replied trying to keep everyone calm.  
  
"It's okay Ron. If I can't trust your family, who can I trust. This is an innocent man, all the kids except for Ginny know him as Padfoot. Sirius it's safe to transform. This is my godfather, Sirius Black."  
  
"How do we know him, Harry?" whispered Fred and George, Ron's twin older brothers.  
  
"The Maurader's Map. It was Lupin, Peter, bloody rat, Sirius, and my dad. They were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs respectivly "  
  
Sirius changed back into his dog form as the group approached King's Cross and just as they were getting ready to enter the platform, a voice broke through.  
  
"Excuse me. My name is Hope. How do you get to Platform 9 and ¾?" a young girl with black hair asked.  
  
"You go through the barrier between nine and ten." Hermionie replied.  
  
After she went through, Harry, Ron, and Hermionie followed and went to their regular compartment.  
  
"Oh hi. Do you mind if I sit with you?" asked Hope  
  
"Hi, sit down. Questions: Where are you from, what year are you, what house are you in?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm from New York, entering my fifth year at the Gryffindor dorm. My parents were transferred from the United States M.O.M. to this one. They're aurors." Hope answered.  
  
"But why were you transferred here?"  
  
"My parents have friends in the ministry that told them that Voldermort had returned. So they asked that they could come here in order to help with the problem."  
  
"But I thought Fudge-" Hermionie started.  
  
"Other people."  
  
"Well, well, well. It's Potty, the Weasel, the Mudblood, and now a bloody Yank. Great." Malfoy said from the door of their compartment.  
  
"Get out of here Malfoy. We don't want to deal with you." Said Harry as he, Ron, Hermionie, and a hesitant Hope pulled out their wands.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" yelled Malfoy taking all four wands, "now what will you do without your precious wands?"  
  
"This Malfoy. Freeze." Hope said and blew on her hand sending out light blue sparks.  
  
As Malfoy froze in his step, Harry grabbed the wands from Malfoy and gave them to their proper owners. They all watched in amazement as Hope snapped her fingers and Malfoy got his motion back. With a glance of horror he ran off.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing. How did you ever learn to do that?" questioned Hermionie.  
  
"At Blackwood, my old school, we learned how to do magic without our wands. We needed some defense if Voldermort or someone like him showed up." Hope said as a cat as black as her hair and owl jumped into her lap.  
  
Harry unlike the others were not upset about the use of Voldermort's name decided to comment, "You have a cat and an owl."  
  
"It's just as strange as having a dog and an owl, if not stranger." She replied smiling.  
  
The train ride was over soon after that. As they got off Professor McGonagal called over Hope and Harry.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office with your cat and dog. Don't ask me why because I do not know." She told them looking dumbfounded.  
  
As they were walking and turned the corner, Harry saw a person who he recognized well.  
  
"Professor Lupin? Are you teaching here again?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not that I know of. Dumbledore might have me if they can't find a DADA teacher by the start of term. I'm mainly here to help him watch out. Chocolate Frogs." Lupin said as they were at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, letting in Harry and Hope.  
  
"Thank you Remus. Harry, Hope before school starts I'm sure you have questions that you want answered. Sirius, Anyka please transform, you can tell them more than I can." Dumbledore said.  
  
Sirius and Hope's cat, Anyka, transformed into their human forms.  
  
"Hello Anyka," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Sirius Black! You are finally got out of Azkaban. Took you long enough." Anyka replied.  
  
"Anyka was the only person who believed that I was innocent. No one else would listen to me." Sirius directed to Harry and Hope.  
  
"Sirius, we should really tell them about the night Harry's parents and Hope's mother…"  
  
"Harry knows what happened to his parents."  
  
"But Hope is in the dark about her mother. I only know what happened after Arabella's death. You have to tell what happened earlier."  
  
"Fine. Hope, your mother, Arabella Figg, was a spy for us. A good one mind you. She found out that Voldermort was on to the Potters. She told us but hopped she could distract him for a while but the spell was off. Voldermort killed her."  
  
"She did Stupefy. I saw it in my dream I had." Harry quickly added.  
  
"That's right. So when I got there I transfigured Arabella into me so everyone would think I died. Only the Order knew the truth. Anyway, Harry the reason Voldermort was after you was because your divination teacher, Professor Trewanly, made a prediction that the Potter child would bring Voldermort's demise." Anyka finished up.  
  
Harry was still taking this all in when Lupin came back and took them to the dinning hall to eat. For a month the four friends, along with Sirius and Anyka would go to Hogsmeade or explore around the school. The day before school officially began, they went into the Whomping Willow to talk with Lupin.  
  
"It's safe to transform." Lupin said.  
  
"Are we going to tell them about the Order?" Anyka asked catching sight of Lupin's medallion.  
  
"Yes. Our third year at Hogwarts, Voldermort reached power. James, Lily, Sirius, Anyka, Arabella, and I, under Dumbledore's care, formed a group called the Order of the Phoenix. To give you an idea on what we learned, by the end of that year we knew grade seven spells. Only one ever joined us later."  
  
"Snape. Dumbledore wouldn't tell me why. Do you guys know?" Harry pondered.  
  
"If I remember correctly than yes. Snape hung out with a group of Slytherins, the Lestranges, Rossier, Wilkie, Avery, and a girl, Jen. One day Avery set these Feries, opposite of Furies, on Lily. Then when Voldermort started to kill wizards Snape left them." Sirius answered.  
  
"Just by looking at you all it seems like the Order is back. I would bet my life that there is a horrible group of Slytherins this year. You must be prepared for any surprises that might occur. We should go on back now." Anyka replied.  
  
"I'm going to fly for a while. I haven't been on the Firebolt since school let out." Harry said before the group left.  
  
Sirius and Anyka transformed as Harry summoned his broom. A few minutes into his flight another broom flew into him.  
  
"Move it Potter. I'm flying here." Malfoy yelled out flying past him.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?" Harry said zooming back in front of him.  
  
"What's my problem? You and all of your worthless Gryffindor pals."  
  
"Why are you here? You aren't important or in danger considering the fact your dad is a Death Eater."  
  
"All I know is that I got the stupid letter in the mail telling me to come. My dad was furious with Dumbledore."  
  
"Hey, that's the kid who was on the train with us. Who is he?" asked Hope.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. He's a Slytherin." replied Hermionie.  
  
With a look of understanding Hope raised her arms into the air. As she brought them down, the brooms also eased towards the ground.  
  
"I think we need to see Dumbledore." Hope said. "All of us." 


	2. Part two:The Order of the Pheonix

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
BY: Sirius Amore  
  
I own: the plot, Hope, Anyka, Susana/Blance, Viviane/Animela, Jena, and Tera, and anything else you don't recognize  
  
1 CH.2 The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Finally, after convincing Malfoy to come as well the five went off to Dumbledore as Sirius and Anyka went back to Gryffindor. When Lupin saw the others traveling towards Dumbledore's office, he let them in.  
  
"Ah, so you are coming to me with questions. Go on, ask them," Dumbledore said before they even sat down.  
  
"Why am I here?" Malfoy quickly asked, his face set in a scowl.  
  
"To keep you safe Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"We, um, we want to restart the Order of the Phoenix." Harry blurted out before he became too nervous.  
  
"You've been talking to Lupin, haven't you? Well the sorting is in the morning tomorrow so come here afterwards. I'll tell Lupin and Snape. Harry, Hope, you two know who to tell. I expect the rest of you to come as well. Make sure you are not followed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early that morning the rest of the school came into the school, the first years leaving to be sorted. For the first time in ages the sorting took hardly anytime. However, the last name called out was a bit of a surprise.  
  
"Riddle, Susana."  
  
The young girl was placed in Gryffindor. Harry had a question that he need answered.  
  
"Are you related to Tom Marvolo Riddle?"  
  
"That black sheep of my family is my uncle. We know who he is and despise him for all the pain and suffering he has caused." The girl looked at his scar; "You know the suffering I talk about." Susana forcefully replied.  
  
Dumbledore rose to make his announcements. "Welcome back. First of all since the houses in need of Quidditch players are: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, since many Slytherin students have left. Next, Professor McGonagal has requested an aide and Fleur Delacour has accepted that position. Finally, many of you should recognize your Defense teacher. Due to the fact no others, who are not already employed, wanted the job, Professor Lupin is returning as your teacher. Now lets eat."  
  
While eating Harry, Ron, Hermionie and Hope kept their eyes on the staff table. When Dumbledore, Lupin, and Snape started to leave, they rose as well. As they walked past the Slytherin table, Hope hissed at Malfoy to come. They all ran to Dumbledore's with Sirius and Anyka on their heels. Upon entering Dumbledore's office, the other two transformed.  
  
"Wicked! Wait till I tell my dad I met the man who sold The Dark Lord the Potters." Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
Sirius turned on him and said, "James and Lily were my friends. I would never betray them as the filthy rat Peter did. Anyway I'm sure your father knows that already."  
  
"What in the world do you mean by that?"  
  
"Ask your questions. That's why you're here." Dumbledore quickly said.  
  
"Fine. Why in the world was I brought here early." Malfoy demanded.  
  
"I'll handle that one." Snape started, "Your father is a Death Eater, I would know. However, Narcissa is Muggle-born. She was also a friend of Lily's at school. When she got pregnant, she asked the Order if you could be in it when you reached that age."  
  
"My father didn't know that my mother was a Mud- muggle-born?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"My turn. If Professor Trewanly's prediction was that I would bring Voldermort's demise, why did he kill my father?" Harry asked.  
  
"You and James were Gryffindor's heirs. Now it just you. However, only Gryffindor's heirs can kill the heir of Slytherin so if one died the other would have to live." Sirius answered softly.  
  
"What about this Susana Riddle? She's Voldermort's niece."  
  
"Ah, yes, her father was Voldermort's half brother. But she'll be nothing like him. She was placed in Gryffindor. I believe that she might prove herself useful." Dumbledore quickly said.  
  
"When do we start?" Hope asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, after lessons."  
  
"What about homework and studying for the O.W.L.S.?" Hermionie asked.  
  
"All you care about, Hermionie, is homework. This is more important." Ron replied.  
  
"I expect you all to find a way to get it done. This won't be incredibly taxing on you all," Dumbledore reminded them.  
  
"These are the medallions. We all have one because it tells us what Voldermort is doing when one of us hears about it. Hope this one was your mothers." Anyka said.  
  
"Harry, this one belonged to James. Now it's yours" Sirius said giving it to Harry.  
  
"These are for the rest of you. Ron, Hermionie, Draco." Lupin handed out the rest of the medallions.  
  
"Go on back to your house." Dumbledore said. "Oh, don't tell anyone, especially you Mr. Malfoy, many Slytherins would not understand  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Wormtail, the Order has been restarted." Voldermort said.  
  
"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"Yes imbicile. I want to know who is in it."  
  
"Yes Lord Voldermort. I will see who is after you."  
  
"Oh, and Wormtail, if they modify your memory, I'll kill you. Transform before they can. Nagia says that Karkofth has returned. Be kind, open the door and let him in."  
  
"Yes my Lord. Abieto."  
  
"Karkofth, the last sight you will ever see is my face. Avarda Kedarva." 


	3. Part 3: Lessons

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix BY: Sirius Amore I own: the plot, Hope, Anyka, Susana/Blance, Viviane/Animela, Jena, and Tera, and anything else you don't recognize  
  
CH.3 Lessons  
  
  
  
"Great, we have potions first." Harry said on the way to class  
  
"Why is that bad? I had a great deal of fun in my old potion class," Hope replied  
  
"You never had Snape as your teacher, he hates Gryffindors."  
  
"He seemed nice enough when I met him last night."  
  
"That's not class. Anyways the worst part about today is that we have lessons with the Slytherins."  
  
"But not all of them came back."  
  
"Enough did to make our lives a living hell," said Ron opening the door.  
  
"You four are late. Five points taken from each of you." Snape said, "Now sit down."  
  
"We tried to warn you." Hermionie whispered.  
  
"Jezz, isn't he the friendliest person I ever met," Hope replied.  
  
"Three more points taken, Miss Figg. I suggest you sit down now." Snape yelled, "Today we will make Vestium, a mild truth potion. Open your books and pair up."  
  
Malfoy yelled out, "Threre's an odd number Professor. Who should I work with."  
  
"Pair with Potter and Weasly."  
  
Malfoy sat down next to them and asked, "Did you hear about Karkofth?"  
  
"Yeah it was the weirdest thing. It was like the medallions had told us that he was dead." Ron answered.  
  
"My dad let me know this morning. I guess that means that the medallions are working."  
  
"This is surprising, Snape hasn't yelled at us yet," Harry whispered to everyone.  
  
"We are part of the order. So is Snape. This was we can talk without getting strange looks. I mean really how often would a Slytherin talk with a Gryffindor." Hope leaned over the cauldrons to answer.  
  
"Miss Fig, come here and let me test your potion on you," Snape said. Hope walked up and took some of her potion. "Three questions: Who is your mother, who are your best friends here, and why do you know magic without the use of a wand?"  
  
"My mother was Arabella Figg, but my stepmother's name is Lydia, well Lydia Figg now. My best friends here are Hermionie, Harry, and Ron. I really didn't have many friends at Blackwood. I know magic without my wand because my school wanted us to be able to protect ourselves from Voldermort."  
  
"That was highly unexpected. Thank you. Class dismissed."  
  
"What do you know that wasn't to bad."  
  
"Yeah, except for the fact that we lost twenty-eight points in one class period." Harry replied.  
  
"So what. We will be able to get the points back, right?"  
  
"Sure you will. You guys are bastard Gryffindors." Malfoy said walking past the group with a sneer.  
  
"What is his problem? Hey isn't that the Quidditch sign up sheet."  
  
"You play Hope?" Harry asked.  
  
"At my old school I did. I was keeper. Last year we won the competition."  
  
"Hey we need a keeper. Sign up. You have your own broom right? Ron, you going to sign up too?"  
  
"I would sign up but I want to be a chaser, and that isn't open yet. I'll try out next year." Ron said softly.  
  
"Yeah I'll sign up. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Hope added.  
  
Hope went up and signed the sheet. She then walked back to the group and they all went to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Sorry we are late Professor. I held them up signing up for Quidditch tryouts." Hope said walking in.  
  
"That's okay Hope. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Class open your books. I know Professor Moody-" Lupin caught Harry's eye and winked, "-told you about the Unforgivable Curses. Now I'll tell you about some curses that are less criminal. Who here knows anything about the Exploding Curse, Resurrection, Insanity, Wand Crusher, and Boggart Caller?"  
  
Hermionie of course raised her hand. "I read them over the summer. In order, causes things to explode, brings a person near death to full recovery, brings insanity, destroys wands, and brings forth a boggart."  
  
"That is correct. Now I will tell you the spell to say. You will perform them later on. To do Exploding say Explitaro, for Resurrection say Vivio, for Insanity say Insanitio, for the Wand Crusher say Destrio, and for Boggart Caller say Sulkcidir. I think that Hermionie will get five points for knowing about the spells. Class dismissed."  
  
As the group was leaving, Hope asked Harry, "When are the Quidditch tryouts?"  
  
"Halloween." Harry answered.  
  
The group traveled to Hagrid's anxious to see what animals they would be working with. When they got there they breathed in a sigh of amazement, seeing two centaurs standing in front of them.  
  
"Hullo Ronan and Frieze, how are you two doing? Oh and Frieze I, thank you for getting me out of the forest and away from Voldermort," Harry whispered approaching the centaurs.  
  
"Hello. If it isn't the Harry Potter. Trust me, what I did was a necessity," Frieze replied.  
  
The lesson continued with the class asking questions of the centaurs. After the class, the group walked off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"So what did Frieze do for you?" Hope asked.  
  
"In my first year we were in the Forbidden Forest and Frieze saved my life from Voldermort." Harry replied as they reached Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Come in. Anyka, I think you should transform and teach them Revele." Dumbledore said to the group of children.  
  
Anyka quickly transformed and looked at the small group. "The Revele spell shows the true from of something, or it shows if someone is hiding. Watch what I mean." Anyka took her wand and made it impossible for Peeves, who had come to spy, to get away. "If all goes well you should see Peeves in his human form. Cativa, wativa, tativa."  
  
At this Peeves flashed a glimpse of a man with black hair and grey eyes.  
  
"Now you guys need to try it." Anyka said looking at Harry first.  
  
Harry stepped up to Peeves and quickly said "Cativa, wativa, tativa."  
  
Hermionie then approached and with her voice quaking she whispered, "Cativa, wativa, tativa."  
  
Ron started to say the words three times and then, as if he believed it would not work otherwise, shouted, "Cativa, wativa, tativa."  
  
Hope walked up and without even thinking she just said "Cativa, wativa, tativa."  
  
Draco approached the spot and trying to use the least amount of energy spoke "Cativa, wativa, tativa."  
  
After they had all performed their task, Dumbledore spoke up. "You did admirably, Go to dinner, I want you to be careful however." 


	4. Part 4: Return of the Dark Mark

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix BY: Sirius Amore I own: the plot, Hope, Anyka, Susana/Blance, Viviane/Animela, Jena, and Tera, and anything else you don't recognize  
  
  
  
  
  
CH. 4 Return of the Dark Mark  
  
"Happy Halloween, Harry," Ron whispered.  
  
"It's Halloween already? Wow, I can't believe it,." Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah and we have Transfiguration in. exactly ten minutes. If we're late McGonagal will have our heads."  
  
Harry quickly got up and put on his school robes. They raced down into the common room.  
  
"Took you long enough guys," Hope said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, Anyka was pacing. I think she was anxious for Sirius to come." Hermionie whispered.  
  
"Well let's go. Come on Sirius." Harry said  
  
"Anyka, do you want to see the class. You didn't come last time." Hope said.  
  
The whole group, including Sirius and Anyka, went off to Transfiguration. Fleur opened the door and flashed a smile at the group.  
  
" 'Ello 'arry, 'ermionie, Ron, and-" she said.  
  
"Hope." Hope filled in for her.  
  
" 'Ope. I'm teaching an 'alloween class today."  
  
They then went in and started to learn about human transfiguration. They practiced turning people into Muggle Halloween decorations. Halfway through the lesson a first year ran into the room yelling.  
  
"Easy Fredric Cont. What are you yelling about? What is wrong?" Professor McGonagal yelled out.  
  
"The Dark Mark. It's in the school. It is glowing black." The young boy hyperventilated before fainting.  
  
"Everyone back to your common room. Hurry!"  
  
Harry, Hope, Hermionie, and Ron started to run towards the Main Entrance, where the first year had come from. Sirius and Anyka transformed and all six drew out their wands. An uproar then started and no one could tell if people were yelling about the Dark Mark or about the fact Sirius Black was roaming the school. When they got to the Main Hall they met up with Lupin, Snape, and Malfoy.  
  
"What is that thing doing here?" Snape questioned.  
  
"Someone is in the school. Someone working with Voldermort. Revele, that will make the person doing this be revealed. Plus, it will make the mark fade." Anyka whispered.  
  
"Okay. On the count of three. One, two, three." Sirius said hushed.  
  
"Cativa, wativa, tativa." The nine shouted, wands pointed at the Mark.  
  
"No. It didn't work. We need to try again. Until it works."  
  
"Cativa. Wativa. Tativa."  
  
Suddenly, as the Dark Mark disappeared, a man fell from the ceiling. A man that four recognized very easily.  
  
"Wormtail! What are you doing here?" yelled Sirius, Harry, Hermionie, and Ron.  
  
"Working for my Lord, why else would I enter Hogwarts?" He replied branishing rocks at them.  
  
Hope got on her broom, which she had for tryouts, yelled Bind, which set grey ribbons to tie up Wormtail, and started throwing the stones back. Professor McGonagal and Cornilus Fudge, the Minister of Magic, came in as she did a 180 to grab a stone before it slamed into Harry and complete the circle to throw it back. She landed just as Fudge approached the group.  
  
"Sirius Black, it's back to Azkaban for you." Fudge said.  
  
"Wait! There's someone that you must see first." Sirius quickly replied stepping over to the side.  
  
"Peter Petigriw! Why are you here? Everyone thought you were dead."  
  
"Wait! Don't question him yet. He'll lie without a truth potion."  
  
"Fine Professor Snape fetch your truth potion and hurry."  
  
Snape raced off to his classroom, grabbed the potion and quickly raced back. He pried open Peter's mouth and forced the truth potion down his throat. Fudge was about to question Peter, but Sirius stepped in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Let me question him. I know what would be the proper things to ask. Wormtail, who was. who was L-Lily and J-James' Secret Keeper?"  
  
" I was."  
  
"And who sold them to Voldermort? Why?"  
  
""I sold them to my Lord because he would have killed me otherwise."  
  
"Why did you murder those twelve Muggles in front of me?"  
  
"So you would go to Azkaban and not me."  
  
"Voldermort has risen again hasn't he?"  
  
"My Lord has returned to power. He will continue his assault."  
  
"I want to give him a message." Susan Riddle walked out of the shadows and over to Wormtail. "Tell my Voldermort that his niece wishes him death."  
  
"Get this foul thing to Azkaban and out of my sight. Now!" Fudge said.  
  
"NO! I must return to my Lord!" Wormtail changed back into his rat form and scampered off.  
  
Now, in one way or another, the entire school had come out and saw that not only was Sirius Black innocent of his crimes, but also that Wormtail was still alive. Fudge took in a deep breath and approached Sirius.  
  
"Mr. Black, it is apparent that you were wrongly accused of your crimes. I Cornelious Fudge, pardon you. Sirius Black is now a free man."  
  
Sirius' first act as a free man was to knell down and give Harry a hug. Then, when he rose, Lupin embraced him like a brother. A tap on Sirius' shoulder broke the embrace. Sirius turned around to see Anyka put on a ring, smiling.  
  
"Harry," Sirius said, "how would you feel about living with me and your godmother?"  
  
"Who's my godmother?" Harry wondered.  
  
"I am Harry." Anyka answered.  
  
"But how will I be able to live with Sirius and you?"  
  
"Sirius and I had always planned to marry. Over Christmas break we will."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My Lord, the Order, it consist of Harry Potter, Hope Figg, Ron Weasley, Hermionie Granger, Sirius Black, Anyka Catin, Remus Lupin, Serveus Snape, and Mr. Malfoy's son, Draco." Wormtail whispered.  
  
"Really. Lucius Malfoy's son. Get Malfoy up here." Voldermort hissed.  
  
Wormtail raced to where Malfoy was. He bowed down low before speaking.  
  
"Lord Voldermort wishes to speak with you Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Lucius ran up to Voldermort. Upon reaching Voldermort, he was struck by the Curtatius Curse.  
  
"Malfoy, you have heard of the Order of the Phoenix, haven't you?" Voldermort questioned.  
  
"Yes my Lord. They strove to find a way to kill you."  
  
"As you remember, I killed three, one was sent to Azkaban, and the other just disappeared." "Of course. The Order broke."  
  
"Well it's been reestablished. The two who did not feel my wrath have joined forces. The man from Azkaban has been freed. The girl has reappeared. Five children have joined their ranks. Harry Potter, Hope Figg, Ron Weasley, Hermionie Granger, and can you guess who."  
  
"No my Lord. Who else is with them?"  
  
"Your son Malfoy. Your son, Draco."  
  
"Draco is working against you? I swear, I will make him sorry. I promise you."  
  
"Good. Now someone deserves punishment now. Curcio."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Hope, Sirius, and Anyka went onto the common room (password: Fawkes). Sitting there was Susana tears in her eyes. While the others watched, Anyka and Sirius sat next to her. Soon afterwards the rest also sat down.  
  
"What's wrong Susana? Why were you were crying?" Hope asked.  
  
"You saw what happened. Everyone knows Voldermort is my uncle. Now when someone dies I'll be blamed." Susana replied.  
  
"You're in good company. We wouldn't blame you. Voldermort holds the blame for all the deaths of people we know." Harry whispered. "Voldermort destroys families."  
  
"But everyone else. They will blame me. The only other relative of him."  
  
"Hey everyone knows that all of us hate You-Know-Who." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. No one could hate you. You got us as friends." Hermionie told her.  
  
"Look at me Susana," Sirius said, "I spent twelve years in Azkaban and two on the run. If people are able to trust me, you, an innocent child, have nothing to worry about."  
  
"But you were innocent too. Plus, there was proof of your innocence. Just as there is proof I am related to him." Susana looked to be on the verge of tears again.  
  
"Hullo, Susana, right. I'm, Fred Weasley. My brother George and my sister Ginny."  
  
"That was bloody brilliant. How did you come up with that plan?" George asked.  
  
"Is it true what they're saying? Are you really." Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes. And I hate myself for it." Susana cried out.  
  
"Susana, the only person you should hate is Voldermort. He's the on causing all of your pain." Anyka said.  
  
"I know, but sometimes," Susana grabbed her right elbow, "I feel that he is watching me, and everyone around me is in danger. No I don't feel it, I know it." With that she got up and ran to her room.  
  
"Harry, Ron come on. I think we have had enough excitement for one night." Sirius stood up and transformed.  
  
"Yeah. Hope, Hermionie we should go to. Long day tomorrow." Anyka stood up stretched while transforming.  
  
The four looked at each other and walked off to their rooms. 


	5. Part 5

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix BY: Sirius Amore I own: the plot, Hope, Anyka, Susana/Blance, Viviane/Animela, Jena, and Tera, and anything else you don't recognize  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CH. 5 Friends. Or Enemies  
  
A week later Professor McGonagal announced that Hope would be the Gryffindor keeper and Harry captin. However, there was no time to practice because their first game verses Slytherin was the nest day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team was waiting to go out.  
  
"Okay. This is the first Quidditch game since.well. Voldermort's return. I say we win this game for all he's hurt or killed and their families." Harry said before they left.  
  
"I'm with you Harry. Letr's show everyonethat despite Voldermort we still preserve." Hope said standing up.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go win this thing. For all who died." The rest of the team rose up and went out to play.  
  
The two teams rose up into the air. Hope was doing a great job as keeper, only letting in one goal. All of sudden a whistle blew out.  
  
"Penalty to Gryffindor due to the Slytherin seeker using wand to impair Gryffindor seeker. Mr. Malfoy you are excused from the game." Madame Hooch cried out.  
  
Soon after Malfoy left, Harry caught the snitch, ending the game, 290 to 10. Harry and Hope, while walking to Hermionie and Ron ran into Malfoy.  
  
"What did you think you were doing up there, Malfoy? You could have killed me!" Harry yelled.  
  
"So what if I did. Just get away from me. I don't need you, any of you. Leave me alone." Malfoy walked off throwing his medallion at them.  
  
"What is his problem? I thought he was on our side now. Harry what did he do to you?" Hope whispered.  
  
"He tried to do the Crutatious Curse on me. If I wasn't flying so fast he would have hit me. Hooch didn't hear him." Harry was so worked up about this.  
  
"WHAT! But way? Malfoy's on our side."  
  
"He's on our side, but is a Slytherin. He would rather win I know it and you should too."  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Hermionie and Ron called out.  
  
"Malfoy cursed me. I hate to say it but I believe that he is getting ready to leave us. I mean his father is a death-eater. Malfoy must be following his steps."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lord Voldermort, I have thought of a punishment for my son. I request permission to get him." Lucius Malfoy said.  
  
"Malfoy your son is here." Voldermort replied.  
  
"DRACO! Get over here."  
  
"Yeah dad, what is the problem? What do you want?" Draco asked.  
  
"I hear that you are in part of the Order of the Phoenix. You know that they are against our Lord. Imperio. You will leave school and this hideous Order."  
  
"Yeah dad. Hogwarts is a horrific school filled with Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers."  
  
"And the Order?"  
  
"It is a worthless organization. We are stronger than anyone else."  
  
"Now I'll write a letter explaining that you are leaving the school." Lucius walked away.  
  
"Lord Voldermort. How may I be of service?"  
  
"Draco did you do what I sent you to do?" Voldermort asked.  
  
"You mean with Potter?"  
  
"Of course with Potter! Who else?"  
  
"Yes. I did the Crutacouis Curse on Potter."  
  
"Good. Now go. Don't tell anyone that you have talked to me about this."  
  
"Yes my Lord." Draco walked off.  
  
"Now Harry Potter your Order is failing again. To bad." 


	6. Part 6

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix BY: Sirius Amore I own: the plot, Hope, Anyka, Susana/Blance, Viviane/Animela, Jena, and Tera, and anything else you don't recognize  
  
  
  
  
  
CH. 6 A Secret Revealed  
  
"Dumbledore, it's three in the morning. What is so urgent that couldn't wait till later?" Anyka asked waking up Hope and Hermionie for a second time.  
  
"We need to wait for Sirius. He's still trying to wake Harry and Ron." Lupin said.  
  
Just then Sirius came in, carrying Harry with Ron right behind.  
  
"I couldn't wake Harry. Does anyone know a way?" Sirius asked.  
  
Dumbledore let Fawkes out, who started to sing. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Fawkes.  
  
"Lo Fawkes. Thanks for getting me up." Harry said.  
  
"Albus, why isn't Mr. Malfoy here? The looks like an Order meeting." Snape wondered.  
  
"This meeting is about Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore started to say. "I recived a letter last night that I believe I should share with you. Professor Dumbledore, I am taking my son, Draco Malfoy, out of Hogwarts. It is time that he joined the side of his father. Lucuis Malfoy. As you can tell Mr. Malfoy has joined the ranks of Voldermort."  
  
All of a sudden something made a sharp noise. Everyone looked over to that side when they heared the sound of a young girl gasping. Out of the shadows came Susana Riddle.  
  
"I'm sorry for listening and intruding on everyone here. But I have to tell everyone here something. It's about my uncle." Susana started.  
  
"What do you mean Miss Riddle. Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, you know my Uncle Tom, I only call him Voldermort without the uncle part, killed my family. Parents, grandparents, a younger brother and a fifteen year old sister. Of course he didn't leave me unscathed."  
  
"What do you mean? Does it have to do with what you told us about how Voldermort was near you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," she put her hand up her sleeve, "He's able to spy on me." She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a Dark Mark on her elbow. "I was three when it happened. After killing my family, he burned the Dark Mark into me. He told me I was his spy now."  
  
"DO you mean that he could hear what you were saying?" Hope breathed nervously.  
  
"Yes. But now it's time to rid myself of this curse." She drew a small pocketknife out of her pocket.  
  
All of a sudden Sirius' hand flew out and grabbed her wrist. "What are going to do to yourself kid?"  
  
"Let me go! I need to cut this bloody thing out of my arm. I beg you. Don't make me be his slave anymore."  
  
"Sirius," Anyka said gently taking his hand off Susana's wrist, "she needs to save herself. Eight years being Voldermort's unwilling spy is an immense task for a child. Let her take this moment to strike back."  
  
Susana took the knife and slit a square around the mark. With tears rolling down her face she peeled off the skin and tore it in half. She started to scream at the top of her lungs, holding her elbow with blood still seeping from it. All of a sudden she fell to the ground and started to have convulsions.  
  
"Hope, with her thrashing like that Fawkes can't get to her to heal her. Do you know anything that would calm her down?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah but." Hope looked at Anyka who with wide eyes nodded, "iIt;s hard, dangerous, and I need five others to help me perform it."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Anyka and Sirius rose. They all held hands and closed their eyes. Hope began to chant.  
  
"Eyka, norta, frite. Cantan, fela, caria. Sourena, caranta, felakan. Brotina, s'phelia, andormir." Everyone watched as she opened her mouth a golden beam flew out of it. The light engulfed Susana and when it was gone she was sleeping soundly. Fawkes swooped down and his pearly tears fell on her elbow, healing her. Dumbledore magiked a stretcher to take her to Madame Pompfry.  
  
"I hate him you know. He killed my parents, takes away Sirius, and ruins countless lives. I swear, I will make him pay." Harry said, eyes glinting.  
  
"You just reminded me of James, Harry. He was intent on discovering a way to kill Voldermort. You really are your father's son. In behavior, temperament, and looks. It's so strange. If not for your eyes I would have thought that you were Prongs reborn." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Really. I'm that much like my dad? I never knew that."  
  
"Yeah. It's really astounding Harry. When I first met you in the third year, I told you that you reminded me of James. You get more like him each year. Do you see that Remus?"  
  
"Somewhat. But I do have trouble finding Lily in him." Lupin replied.  
  
"Serveus, Remus you two should make up your lesson plans. Rest of you, go visit Miss Riddle and see how she is doing." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry, Ron Hope, Hermionie, Sirius, and Anyka walked into the infirmary. Madame Pompfry gave them a look that seemed to ask what they doing here.  
  
"The girl, Susana, how is she? Can we go see her?" Sirius said even though Poppy wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Well she's alright. You could see her, but it wouldn't make much sense. She's in a coma and I can't get her out of it yet." Pompfry said.  
  
"Oh well thanks anyway. When she wakes up tell her that we were here."  
  
"I will. Sirius, Anyka I wish you well when you marry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hagrid, it's us. We want to talk with you." Harry yelled through a closed door.  
  
"Harry, how are yeh doing? Ron, Hermionie, Hope come in. Anyka Catin, what are you doing here? Thought yeh were dead."  
  
"Lot's did. But it was a trick. Keep people in the dark." Anyka said.  
  
"You. I'm not supposed to use magic, but if you try to touch Harry or don't leave I will."  
  
"Hagrid it's okay. Sirius is innocent. Peter was seen. Plus, I feel better with him. He's going to teach me to be an Amiagi." Harry said.  
  
"What do yeh mean? Your godfather, I did know that, didn' do what we all though. You-Know-Who framed him?"  
  
"More like Peter did. Don't worry he isn't bad. Trust me. Plus, he's been at your house last year during the tournament."  
  
Hagrid looked at everyone, seeming to look like he was going to faint. Fang started to bark, waking Hagrid out of his stupor. Harry handed a letter to Hagrid.  
  
"Where'd yeh all come from? I mean it's early to be up." Hagrid said looking at the dark outside.  
  
"The infirmary. We were visiting Susana Riddle there." Harry replied.  
  
"She's the niece of the boy who got me expelled. I have her in a class and if anyone mentions him she gets nasty. Surprised she got in Gryffindor with that temper."  
  
"It's no surprise. She is extremely brave, 'specially for a first year. And she has a right to hate her uncle."  
  
"Why? Sure he was a Slytherin, but I never truly saw a reason to hate him."  
  
"Hagrid, Tom Marvlo Riddle goes by a new name now. One that strikes fear into many wizards and witches. He is Lord Voldermort."  
  
At this Hagrid did faint. Sirius rose and motioned for the others to follow him. Harry cast one more look back as Hagrid began to stir. He breathed a sigh of relief and followed Sirius. 


End file.
